In the related art, a slider for a slide faster includes a body, a lock member which is swingably supported by the body, a cover member attached to the body in a cantilever manner, with a front end portion thereof being fixed to the upper surface of the body, an opening/closing member which is slidably provided in the body so as to open/close a gap formed between a rear end portion of the cover member and an upper blade of the body, and a coil spring which urges the opening/closing member toward a position where the gap is closed, and a pull-tab is detachably maintained between the body and the cover member (e.g. refer to Patent Document 1).